


Romanov’s Boys & Their Day at Disney

by shewritesall



Series: Marvel Short Stories [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Post Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Natasha decides Sam, Steve, and Bucky need to go to Disneyland.  It goes about as well as expected.





	1. Fantasyland

Natasha wasn’t entirely sure how she came to the conclusion that taking the boys to Disneyland would be a good idea.  Somehow she had managed to force herself into believing it would be fun and then proceeded to use Tony’s jet and credit card for the trip.  Thanks to Tony’s bank account, they would be staying in the Disneyland resort for four nights and taking his private jet down.  They would then have five full days of experiencing the park and having fun.  They were only on day two and Natasha was already regretting this decision. 

“No, I will not ride the Dumbo’s with you,”  she said, aggressively biting into her churro and getting cinnamon sugar all over her cheek.  She didn’t even blink as she chewed her treat angrily and glared at Bucky. 

“Please, Natalia!”  he begged, grabbing onto her shoulders and pulling down lightly.  “I don’t want to go alone!” 

“Go with Sam,”  she said.  Bucky pouted But her glare didn’t waver.  He finally sighed and trudged after Sam to stand in line.  Steve had gone with them to make sure no hair pulling (Sam) or Flounder plushie tearing (Bucky) went on while the two waited in line.  They’d already had to buy Sam a new Flounder plushie and they had only been in the park for three hours. 

Natasha finished her churro well before Bucky, Sam, and Steve got on the ride and went in search of another.  On her search, she encountered a small, red haired boy staring at her in awe.  Even though she was on the hunt for another churro, she stopped and said hello.  The boy was very shy, but when she asked if he wanted to take a photo with her, he smiled and got his mother with her phone. 

“Say Mickey,”  the mother said.  Natasha obliged and smiled as the camera clicked.  After, she hugged the little boy then practically ran to the churro cart she had been smelling the whole time.  She bought herself two churros then returned to the Dumbo ride where she could see Sam happily going up and down in his Dumbo ride with Bucky in the one behind him, grinning madly as he stayed in the air.  Steve couldn’t seem to keep the smile off his own face as he rode behind Bucky—a little squished but looking more excited than some of the kids on the ride.  When they finished, they met her at the exit and talked over each other about the ride. 

“Alright, alright,”  she interrupted, pulling out her map and showing it to them.  “Let’s stay in Fantasyland since we’re here.  Where to next?”  she asked.  Sam and Bucky looked at each and grinned.  Natasha looked at them suspiciously as they both agreed to go to the tea cup ride.  Natasha nodded and folded the map back up, handing the remaining churro (all two and a half bites) to Steve and happily led the way to the tea cup ride. 

The line was long, but they managed to play a successful game of ‘I Spy’ while they waited.  They ended up having to split into two tea cups, so Bucky went with Sam and Natasha went with Steve.  It was strange when the two willingly agreed to go together, but Natasha was happy she didn’t have to play mediator.  The two cups they got were right by each other, so every time they spun, Sam and Bucky would shriek happily while Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“You seem grumpy for being at the happiest place on earth,”  Steve pointed out, resting his arms on the back of the tea cup.  Natasha shrugged, sitting perfectly upright and barely hitting Steve as the cup spun. 

“If those two keep me up all night again, I’ll cut them both and watch them bleed out slowly,”  she threatened casually, glaring at Sam and Bucky as they let out a loud scream, flying past them again. 

“I’m sure they’ll be tired tonight,”  Steve said, looking at the two as the ride slowed down. 

“They better be,”  Natasha grumbled.  They unloaded the cups and Sam declared he wanted to go Peter Pan’s Flight, so they did. 


	2. Tomorrowland

Steve wasn’t quite recovered from their first ride of the day.  Natasha had forced them on  _Hyperspace Mountain_ as the first ride, buying fast passes and getting them to the gates an hour before the park actually opened.  Steve was glad she seemed a lot more relaxed and happy today, but he was really regretting agreeing to the ride (not that he had a choice).  Natasha laughed the whole ride, waving her arms in the air and giggling happily (something he was sure he couldn’t tell anyone else without penalty of death or severe pain).  Steve had gripped her hand and his handle bar tightly the whole time.  When they walked off the ride, he was trembling and still clutching Natasha’s hand like his life depended on it.  Natasha wanted to do it again, so he stayed back with Bucky. 

“You okay, pal?”  Bucky chuckled, walking over to Steve and joining him on a bench.  Steve just looked at him and Bucky’s smile widened. 

“The roller coaster of death is what it should be called,”  Steve told him.  Bucky looked at it and shrugged.  He’d thought it was fun. 

“Well, at least it’s over, right?”  Bucky replied.  Steve nodded and they waited quietly for Sam and Natasha to return from their second time around. 

“That was awesome!”  Sam cheered, pumping his fists as he and Natasha walked out of the exit.  Natasha was grinning like a mad woman and Sam was running on adrenaline. 

“What’s next?”  Steve asked.  Natasha pulled the folded map out of her pocket and read off their options.  There was a lot of arguing over where to go next, but when Natasha snapped at Bucky in Russian, he paled and announced he agreed with Natasha, they were going to go on the Nemo submarine. 

“What’d she say?”  Sam whispered as he and Bucky walked behind Steve and Natasha.  Bucky just shook his head, looking at the back of Natasha’s head with wide eyes. 

“She can hear us,”  he whispered back.  Natasha flipped them off without even looking back and Bucky gave Sam a wide eyed look of terror. 

* * *

After exhausting all the things in Tomorrowland that they wanted to do, the four headed back to the hotel before dinner.  Natasha had JARVIS look into good restaurants nearby while Sam and Bucky watched TV and Steve showered.  JARVIS supplied multiple options and by the time Steve got done with his shower, they had decided on one.  They all got dressed and went out for dinner, returning in time to go swimming before the pool closed and the fireworks started. 

“Race ya!”  Natasha shouted, snatching a towel and running out of the hotel room. Steve just blinked before realising what had happened and racing after her.  Sam struggled to follow Bucky and Steve out as he ties his swim trunks on and pulled the door shut.  It wasn’t surprising that he was the last one there. 

“Cheaters!”  he yelled as he walked into the pool.  Bucky was just resurfacing and Natasha was wiping her wet hair out of her face.  Steve was still underwater, but he came up shortly after Sam’s cry of protest. 

“You were just too slow,”  Natasha told him.  Sam rolled his eyes and dove into the pool.  Natasha screeched as she was hit by the wave and Bucky pushed her under.  She swam out from under his arm and crawled out of the pool.  Bucky turned around to face her right as she jumped on top of him.  He went tumbling under the waves when she collided with him and he came sputtering to the top. 

“Hey!”  he cried.  Natasha shrugged and Steve pretended he couldn’t hear them a few feet away.  “Steve!  She could have drowned me!” 

“Yeah, well you almost drowned her first,”  Steve replied, brushing his hair back.  Natasha smirked at Bucky and he resisted the urge to push her under the water again.  “We’ll call it even and no one will press charges.” 

“ _Сука_ ,”  he hissed at her.  Natasha glared at him. 

“ _Мудак_ ,”  she growled back.  Steve was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what they said. 


	3. California Adventure Park

Car’s Land required they spend their time going around the Radiator Springs Racers seven times.  Natasha had told JARVIS to get them fast passes and he did: seven each.  They wished they had gotten more, but they had spent nearly two hours on the one ride alone, so they moved on.  Car’s Land didn’t provide much else that interested them, so they went to California Screamin’.  Natasha would have gone again, but the boys decided once was enough and they piled into the Ferris wheel. 

“This is really high,”  Bucky said, nervously peering over his seat and out of window.  Sam nudged him and he screamed, clinging onto the nearest object which happened to be the door handle.  His metal arm ripped it off and Bucky stared at it in horror.  He slowly turned to Steve.  “What do I do?”  he asked hesitantly.  Steve and Natasha were staring at him; Sam couldn’t move. 

“Put it back!”  Natasha yelled, standing up and trying to help him put the door back.  The wheel moved and she stumbled, nearly falling out.  Steve grabbed her wrist, pulling her car from the door as they slowly made their way up towards the top. 

“Put it back faster!”  Sam squeaked, staring at the open door and whimpering as their cart bounced a little. 

“It’s not working!”  Bucky exclaimed, trying and not succeeding at putting the door back.  Steve and Natasha stood up and tried to put the door back on before the ride moved again, but it jerked to a start and Steve fell out the door.  Bucky and Natasha lunged for him, but they missed.  Steve barely managed to grab onto the ledge of the cart, swinging from it.  They heard people scream as Steve pulled himself back in.  The ride came to a sudden stop and Natasha tumbled over Steve’s head from where she’d been trying to help him back in.  She missed the cart ledge and fell through the metal bars.  She grabbed onto one and her feet were inches from the centre joint.  

Bucky was tugging Steve into the cart and Sam was curled up on a tight ball in the corner of the cart.  Bucky awkwardly pulled the door into the cart and looked down at Natasha worriedly.  She was already climbing up the wheel.  She was nearing the cart when it jerked again.  She clutched the bar tightly and waited for it to stop.  It didn’t.  Apparently the workers below hadn’t figured out the situation above them and had fully loaded the ride.  Now it was going full speed and not stopping. 

Natasha grinned as she started to slip on the bar.  Steve and Bucky reached down, but they were nearly a metre above her and their arms didn’t reach.  They turned to the top and Natasha slipped, falling down a few bars.  She glanced down, much closer to the centre on the wheel than she would like to be.  Someone screamed and she saw people watching her, terrified, as they spun around.  

The employee below must have heard what one guest yelled and emergency stopped the ride.  The stop was unexpected and Natasha’s grip loosened.  She fell from the bar, hitting multiple other metal bars on her way down but not the centre wheel.  She groaned when her head slammed onto the concrete below and she felt the bruises she would soon have on her arms, legs, and torso.  The employee rushed over to her and gasped when he saw her.  He ran over to his phone and dialled the medical services. 

“Natasha!”  Steve yelled, jumping out of the cart.  They had only been four metres from the ground and he had decided to jump out of the cart instead of waiting for the employee to let them down.  Bucky followed and after Sam had let himself hang from the cart for a few seconds, he dropped down too. 

“That hurt,”  she groaned, blinking up at Steve’s blurry face.  She squinted and tried to tilt her head, but found it hurt a lot more than expected. 

“Natalia, can you hear me?”  Bucky asked, dropping down beside Steve. 

“You look like my friend James,”  Natasha smiled deliriously.  Bucky frowned and glanced back at the employee who was talking to the emergency medical services.  Guests looked down from the carts and over the gate as Steve helped Natasha sit up.  He frowned when he saw blood on the back of her head. 

“Alright, Nat,”  he sighed, carefully picking gravel from her bloody head.  “You’re concussed.”  She grinned and he picked her up.  Sam called Tony, saying they needed a good doctor near Anaheim.  Although concerned, Tony referred them to the one he had taken Happy to after the whole Killian slash Mandarin accident. 

“What happened?”  Tony asked after giving Sam the hospital name. 

“Long story short, you know that big Ferris wheel with Mickey’s face on it?”  Sam asked.  Tony hummed, showing he did.  “Nat fell from it.” 

“She what?”  Tony yelled.  Sam’s eyes widened and he pulled the phone away from his ear.  “You better give me the long story, Wilson.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,”  Sam muttered before launching into the story of how Bucky had ripped off the door and Natasha had fallen out. 

“I’ve got her,”  Steve told the employee, carrying Natasha out of the exit gate.  The employee watched in shock as Captain America carried a nearly unconscious and slightly (alright, maybe very) delirious Black Widow while the Winter Soldier and Falcon followed. 


	4. Malibu Hospital

Natasha awoke to a massive headache and pain everywhere.  She groaned and blinked, regretting her decision to do so when bright lights hit her eyes.  The movement and sound caught the attention of the three boys beside her, though, and within seconds they were surrounding her.  She brought a hand up to cover her eyes and she wandered why the action hurt so much. 

“Should we call a nurse?”  Sam whispered to Bucky.  He shrugged, watching Natasha closely. 

“What happened?”  Natasha moaned, uncovering her eyes slowly and blinking up at the familiar faces.  Bucky leaned towards Sam. 

“Maybe we should,”  he whispered back.  Sam stepped back and tapped the call button without taking his eyes off Natasha. 

“You fell from the Ferris wheel,”  Steve told her.  Natasha looked like she remembered that and nodded just a bit.  She raised a hand to the back of her head and found a thick bandage covering it.  “You have a pretty major concussion and your head needed stitches.  You’re also covered in bruises from the fall.” 

“You looked like a rag doll,”  Sam commented solemnly.  He waved his hand back and forth, imitating something falling and hitting multiple thugs on the way down.  “Bop, bop, bop, crash!”  His hand star-fished at the end to indicate her landing and Steve glare day him.  Sam pulled his hands behind his back and looked down. 

“No, that makes sense,”  Natasha said, looking at Sam.  “I definitely feel like that’s what happened.”  Before she could say anymore, the nurse walked in and smiled at her. 

“How do you feel, Miss Romanov?”  she asked.  Natasha motioned for Sam who looked surprised he was being told to imitate Natasha’s fall again.  Steve stopped him before he could even make the first ‘bop’. 

“Awful,”  he told the nurse.  Natasha wanted to disagree, but if she was in an awful amount of pain, maybe she could get a more comfortable bed. 

“Alright,”  the nurse said, nodding and checking the machines Natasha was hooked up to.  “Mr. Stark called.  His jet is waiting up top for you now.  He promised to have you monitored back in New York, so you can leave now.” 

“Thank you,”  Steve said.  The nurse nodded and handed him the sign out papers.  He quickly signed them all while the nurse unhooked Natasha from the machines.  She swung her legs over the bed and moved to stand up, but Steve grabbed her and held her back. 

“What?”  she asked.  Steve finished the papers and handed the clipboard to the nurse. 

“Concussion and bruises,”  he told her.  Natasha looked at him in confusion.  He just picked her up off the bed and she immediately fought back. 

“Put me down, Rogers!”  she yelled, pounding on his back.  Steve thanked the nurse and led Bucky and Sam up to the roof where the helicopter was.  “Steven Grant Rogers, put me down right now or so help me!”  Steve set her down on a bed in the jet and she fumed. 

“Doctors orders!”  Steve said cheekily.  Natasha glared daggers at him but he didn’t seem fazed. 

“At least we know the fall didn’t ruin her lovely personality,”  Sam muttered to Bucky.  Natasha glared at him and he ducked for cover behind Bucky. 

“I didn’t do anything!”  Bucky cried when he saw Natasha glaring at him.  Sam shot off around the corner and Bucky followed.  Steve read his book in the room Natasha was in, making sure she wouldn’t get up and accidentally injure herself more. 

By the time they arrived at the Tower, Bruce had all his medical examination supplies in the kitchen and was waiting for Natasha.  Steve carried her in without complaints (she had nearly fallen asleep on the trip back) and Bruce checked her stitches.  He cleaned them then wrapped them again before sending her off to bed.  Steve carried her down to her floor and into her room.  He flicked off her bedroom light then returned upstairs where Sam and Bucky were unloading all their Disney toys. 

“That didn’t go as planned,”  Tony said after sending his jet back off to its hangar. 

“We’ll have to try again later,”  Steve replied.  Tony shrugged. 

“Maybe take the whole team,”  he suggested.  Steve pretended to be opposed to the idea and Tony rolled his eyes.  “At the very least, don’t spend so much money Pepper worries I’ve been hacked.” 

“I’ll tell Natasha that,”  Steve promised. 

“Yeah,”  Tony agreed.  “You do that.” 


End file.
